An unexpected love
by kolandavina
Summary: Enzo is a first class passenger on the Titanic on his way to New York with his fiance. While Bonnie is working as a maid on the ship. Unexpectedly their paths cross and a romance developes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

09-04-1912

Enzo was standing by the window. From a distance he could see the young girl walking alongside her brother in the huge estate that belonged to his father and one day would be his. That is if he would go through with it. Marrying the girl was something he never desired. When they first were introduced a few months ago he thought of her nothing more than a vain and spoiled girl. Getting to know her these past few months didn't change that. But it did allow him to see that there were other qualities to her as well. Rebekah was extremely loyal, especially towards her brothers and in her own way kind to the people she considered her friends. Those qualities compensated the lesser ones in her character, but for him it wasn't enough. Not enough to love her. He always knew that he could never marry for love. That with his family status, the duty befell on him to marry a girl with a good family name. Or in this case with a big wallet.

His father was the proud owner of a large estate. An estate that would be his one day alongside all of the responsibilities coming with it. But unfortunately over the years his father made a lot of bad investments witch brought him a lot of debts. Without the money to pay of his debts losing the estate would be inevitable. There was only one way for his family to get out of this mess now and that was for Lorenzo or Enzo, as his mother always called him, to marry a wealthy girl so the debts could be paid. Before this news came to Enzo he always declined his father's suggestions for suitable wives, but now he couldn't anymore. It's not that he desired to run his families estate one day. But he couldn't bear the consequences the situation would have for his mother.

A few weeks after Enzo's father broke down the news about their unfortunate situation the wedding between Lorenzo St. John and Rebekah Mikaelson was already arranged. Her family was in the complete opposite situation. The Mikaelson's where what was called new money. Mikael Mikaelson gathered himself a fortune from scratch. After he died the eldest still living son Elijah took over the family business. And if there was one thing Elijah desired more than anything it was a high reputation and status for his family. This was something money couldn't buy, but only to be achieved by marrying into a family with a well-respected name. In other words the St. John family had the name, while the Mikaelson family had the money. And thus was a marriage between Enzo and Rebekah the only suitable solution.

But for him it was a nightmare. Although he came to respect Rebekah more over time he knew that she couldn't make him happy. Her character didn't fit his. Witch was something he knew Rebekah didn't agree with. He knew she was quite eager to marry him. She was a girl who loved so easily. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her because he was sure in the long run he couldn't make her happy.

His mother unlike his father was a kind and loving woman. As she approached Enzo she took his hand. No words where needed because she felt the struggle of his son. She couldn't take away his suffering. She hated what was happening and so the only reasonable thing for Enzo to do was to make sure she knew he had made peace with the situation. And that is exactly what he said to her even though it was the only lie he ever told her. She didn't needed to know the truth, especially the fact that she was the only reason for him to go through with the marriage.

He was enjoying the moment alone he had with his mother. Tomorrow he would seek passage to America alongside his fiancé and her two brothers Klaus and Elijah. The Mikaelson's had their respective businesses in London and New York. The late Mikael Mikaelson had set his main headquarters in New York and most of the money he owned was tied up in businesses over there. To get the money for Rebekah's dowry they had to go to New York. When Enzo's father found out Rebekah was to accompany her two brothers and thus he arranged for Enzo to go as well. He told Enzo that he wanted for him to accompany them so that he could make sure the Mikaelson's would held up there end of the deal. But Enzo knew that his father wanted for him to spend time with Rebekah. He feared his son wouldn't go through with the Marriage. And he wasn't entirely unjustified.

09-04-2012

It was still early in the morning when Bonnie woke up. Her back was sore because of the thin mattress she was forced to sleep on every single night. She gathered her clothes and put them on as quickly as she could. She ran towards the kitchen and grabbed a small pies of old bread. She knew she was late for work. It was 4:40 in the morning and work started at five. She would eat while she ran down the streets toward the factory. By 5:05 am she arrived and another hard day of labor awaited her. She envied her best friend Caroline who lived in the same neighborhood as Bonnie and her mother. It was a neighborhood in one of the poorest streets of Liverpool, witch someone rarely escaped from. But Caroline Forbes was one of the lucky few. She got herself a job as a maid at the White star line company and she was already going away tomorrow. April tenth was the day the largest steam ship ever build, the Titanic, would go on her maiden voyage. And it was the day Caroline would say farewell to her old live working in a factory in horrible circumstances.

Bonnie wasn't that fortunate. She dreamed about going with Caroline together, but instead she was stuck. And she was unaware that her day would get a lot worse. At 10:15 she was summoned in her boss's office. As she was standing there waiting for him to speak she became more frightened of the outcome by the minute. She knew from experience that being summoned wasn't a good thing. And she was right. Apparently it came to his ears that she was five minutes late this morning. And there was one thing he couldn't tolerate. Workers who didn't respect his rules. "Your wages for this week are being cut" he scolded. "But sir" Bonnie cried "if I don't get payed this week we cannot pay the rent". Bonnie looked at her boss but it was useless. She was told to get back to her work if she didn't want to lose her job. That was all she could do. The rest of the day she fought back her tears and when it was finally time to go home she couldn't.

She couldn't face her mother with this news so she went into the pub and bought herself a meal with the last bit of money she had. After it was finished she began to walk the streets. Finally stopping when she somehow found herself in the harbor. There she saw it for the first time in her live, the Titanic. It was massive and very imposing. The most beautiful ship she ever saw. As she was admiring the wonder that was called the Titanic she was approached by someone. "Bonnie" a gentle voice full of excitement yelled. When Bonnie turned around she saw Caroline approaching her. "Bonnie have you heard the news" Caroline screamed. Bonnie looked at Caroline but she couldn't bring herself to ask what her best friend meant. "Another maid has gotten ill this morning and now they are desperately looking for a replacement". Bonnie knew where Caroline was going with this so she shut her down immediately. She couldn't go and leave her mother behind.

Caroline wasn't impressed with Bonnie declining her. "Don't you worry about that. I already made arrangements with my mother. She's gonna let your mother live with her so you can go with me". The next thing she knew Caroline grabbed her arm and dragged her away. They went straight towards the office of the man responsible for hiring the staff of the White star line company. And they couldn't have come at a better timing. He had no luck in hiring a replacement yet and Caroline was wonderful in pitching why Bonnie was the best to hire for the post.

He looked at Bonnie realizing the girl had a poor background and probably zero experience working as a maid. And this caused quite the dilemma for him. He couldn't hire anybody who just came waltzing in here begging for a job, but the Titanic was set to go on her journey towards America tomorrow. And thus he caved. "She is your responsibility" he said to Caroline. "You will teach her everything she needs to know and if she makes one mistake I hold you responsible". Caroline agreed to the terms at once and was still thanking him as they left his office.

Caroline went on and on as the where walking towards the Titanic about how great it was that Bonnie was going with her. The only downside according to Caroline was that Bonnie was forced to work second class while she was working first class. But Bonnie was already overjoyed by the fact that she too had escaped the hell of working in the factory. And when she finally set foot on the Titanic she was overwhelmed by all of the beauty she saw. It hit her all at once that her life would change for the better.

Caroline took Bonnie by the hand guiding her trough the huge maze inside the ship. Finally they reached a small closet where the outfits for the employees where stored and Caroline handed her her new uniform. She helped Bonnie put it on and she couldn't stop talking about all the things Bonnie needed to know. After that was done Caroline continued with how blessed she was to work in first class. Amongst others she was assigned to clean the suites of the Mikaelson Family. And that of the fiancé of Rebekah Mikaelson, Lorenzo St John. "They must be one of the richest people on this ship" Caroline claimed. Although Bonnie was happy for Caroline being this excited about cleaning those particularly suites, she couldn't see what she would gain from it. She would never be more than a maid to those people.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

10-4-2016

It was relatively early and they still had a few hours to go until they reached Liverpool. When Enzo left this morning to go on his way to Liverpool with his soon to be new family he had a difficult time leaving. He knew that this trip would change his live and not for the better. As soon as they would return everything would be arranged and nothing could stop his marriage to Rebekah. He thought of running away once they would reach New York. It seemed so much easier to just disappear and start a new life. Sure he wouldn't have any money, but the prospect of being able to make his own choices seemed so much more alluring than a life stuck with a girl he just didn't love. Besides that he hated the responsibilities that came with being a St. John.

The only reason that kept him from doing so was his mother. She was a kind and loving woman who loved her son and who of course couldn't bear the thought of losing him. His father was a different story. They always have had a difficult relationship due to the fact that his father wanted him to be someone he was not. He wanted him to be the respective air to his estate and for him to behave as an estate owner should be. And from the moment he could talk he always used to drill him to act properly. The situation they were now in with him forcing Enzo to marry Rebekah had even further estranged their relationship. But somehow he was okay with it because he gave up the thought of having a good relationship with his old man a long time ago.

Looking at Rebekah who was sitting towards him, he couldn't help feeling sorry for her. He knew from the conversations they shared that she was having high expectations about their live together. She wasn't aware of the fact that he hated this marriage arrangement and he decided that it was for the best that she didn't know about it either. What was there to change anyway? The only thing he could do for her was to try and make this marriage work for both their sakes. She deserved that. At least he could try to make one person happy in this marriage.

Rebekah noticed him staring at her and she gave him a kind smile but Enzo didn't even noticed. He was too occupied with struggling with his own feelings. This made her quite upset. She wasn't used to a guy not noticing it when she was giving him attention. Most man treated her like she was the most beautiful woman in the room and she didn't appreciate Enzo not being one of them. When they would finally be married that was going to be the first thing she would change.

After a long journey the train finally reached their destination. When they arrived in Liverpool they were picked up by a chauffeur who brought them to the harbor by car. Another car took care of their luggage. When the harbor was reached Enzo noticed the excitement of the people outside. Everywhere he looked there where people. Some of those people were also going on the Titanic's maiden voyage. Others came to say goodbye to their loved ones. While most of them just came to take in the sight and the beauty of the ship. And why wouldn't they Enzo thought to himself when he finally laid eyes on the titanic for the first time. All he could think about how massive it was. He never saw anything like it. All the news he heard about the Titanic was true. He never had seen any ship like it.

After all the necessary arrangements were made the Mikaelson's and Enzo boarded the Titanic. From the inside the ship looked just as beautiful as on the outside. He felt the excitement from the people who were also on board. And he didn't blame them. If his circumstances where different he could have been more excited about his journey on this beautiful ship. But things were not different. He was reminded by that immediately when Rebekah demanded that he would join her on deck to wave goodbye to the people, like everyone wanted do now. Even when the ship wouldn't set sail for another 20 minutes. Klaus however noticed that Enzo was not in the mood to join Rebekah. He blamed this on the long journey, without knowing the real reason. And thus he opted to go with her instead of Enzo. Enzo was thankful he did and after they were gone he took the opportunity to go to his suite and escape all the Mikaelson's for a while.

As he reached his private suite he saw that his luggage had arrived. A young maid was already unpacking his clothes. After she was finished she asked if there was anything else he needed but he quickly dismissed her. After the hours in the train he spent with the Mikaelson's he wanted to be alone. His wish however was not granted because Elijah entered his room.

The look on Elijah's face was quite serious and what he had to say to Enzo was also a very delicate matter. "I know you don't have feelings for my sister" he started, "and honestly that's not important to me. As long as you do right by my sister she will be happy" Elijah continued. "But I need to know if you will do right by my sister. I need to know if you will go through with the marriage. Because if you don't you know what the consequences will be for your family". Enzo was taken off guard by Elijah's directness but he somehow was thankful for it. At least he didn't had to pretend with one of the Mikaelson's anymore. "I don't intend to wrong your sister" Enzo answered. "She will not find out from me that the only reason I agreed to this marriage is to save my family. And saving my family is your guaranty that I will go through with it". After that Elijah left content with the answer Enzo gave him.

Enzo poured himself a drink and for some reason in that moment all of his frustration about his situation gained up on him. He smashed the glass in his hand against the wall and watched it break into thousands of pieces.

10-4-2016

Bonnie opened her eyes. She spent the night in the cabin she shared with Caroline and some other maids. The bed she slept on was quite an improvement from her old bed. The sheets smelled fresh and felt so soft in comparison to her old ones. A wealthy person wouldn't think much of her new sleeping arrangements, but to her it felt like paradise. Also her new uniform was quite an improvement from her old and dirty factory clothes. Bonnie welcomed her new life as a White star line employee with open arms. It didn't even felt as a punishment to get out of bed this early.

When it was time to get up she eagerly stepped out of her bed and she put on that new and clean uniform. Before they had to prepare for the guest that where arriving later in the morning the maids shared a meal in the staff's dinning room. She was sitting next to her best friend Caroline. Towards her was another maid eating her breakfast. Her name was Elena and she was one of the maids Caroline and Bonnie shared a room with. Elena was a kind and loving person who was also working in second class. Apparently Caroline had asked her to show Bonnie the ropes when Caroline couldn't, because of her inexperience. Elena agreed to it immediately. She had her own motto about us girls sticking together.

Working with Elena definitely wasn't a punishment. While preparing the rooms they talked about all kind of girl stuff. Elena even shared her personally history with Bonnie without any hesitation. She became an orphan when she was sixteen years old and lived with her aunt for a few years until she got a job at the White star line company. She also had a suitor. His name was Damon Salvatore and like Elena he also came from New York. After they had saved enough money Elena would quit her job so that they could be married and start a family. Bonnie envied Elena for her personal happiness and wished she would also know that happiness one day. When Elena found out Bonnie was single she promised her she would find her a suitable gentleman on this journey for her, followed by loud giggling from the two.

As Bonnie and Elena continued to work Bonnie lost all track of time because of the fun she had with Elena. And before she knew it the first passengers arrived. Elena and Bonnie helped them settle in into their quarters. There wasn't any time for Bonnie and Elena to wave the people goodbye on deck. Work was waiting. This was the only thing that made Bonnie a little sad. She knew her mother was also standing at the docks waving goodbye. She had only a brief moment with her mother before she had to go back to report for duty. And even though she would see her mother again after they returned to Liverpool it was still difficult for Bonnie. It was the first time she was separated from her mother.

A hard day of work later Bonnie was finally free from duty. It was late and most of the maids where already retired to their rooms. Bonnie took the time to get some fresh air and walked over the deck that belonged to the third class. As a maid she wasn't allowed to go onto the decks of the second and first classes. She was only allowed to go into the second class cabins because of her work. She didn't mind it though. The third class passengers were the same as her. A lot of them were going to America to make a better life for themselves. She made a better life for herself by getting the job as maid working for the White star line company.

As she had reached the end of the deck she leaned against the railing, looking at the ocean that was surrounding them. It was somehow a soothing sight for the tired Bonnie. Working in service was harder than she expected it to be, but it was still ten times better than working in the factory. While she was standing there she was unaware of the facts that someone laid his eyes on her. She became the admiration of a certain gentlemen who continued looking at her until Bonnie walked away.

After she had refreshed herself she jumped into bed. Caroline who was still awake was lying in the bed next to her. In whisper tone she told Bonnie all about what a wonderful day she had and how she met a lot of the first class passengers while doing her job. She talked about how the people looked, how they were dressed, the way they talked. She also had the honor of meeting the soon to be Mrs. St. John and from what Caroline could tell she was an amazing looking woman with a good sense for fashion. Her manors however could be improved a lot. She was rude to her servants and also to Caroline and she even felt a bit sorry for Mr. St. John. After all he was the one that was going to marry her. She couldn't tell much about Lorenzo St. John himself. Other than that he was extremely good looking. She only got the chance to see him briefly before he dismissed her. And that was way too short to get a good impression of him.

While Bonnie listened to everything Caroline had to say she struggled to stay awake. Eventually she lost that battle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

10-04-1912

It was 6:30 in the evening when Enzo heard a knock on his door. He'd already finished dressing for dinner 20 minutes ago but he was stalling to go to the dining room. A first class dinner somehow always seemed to last an eternity for Enzo. And to make things worse the menu on the Titanic had 10 courses on it. This meant it wouldn't be finished until late in the evening at least. And it was pure torture for him as he was forced to sit next to Rebekah for the rest of the evening. Enzo never understood why it was so important for the first class to show off their welt by having such exaggerated dinner parties.

Another way to show of how loaded you where, was the way you dressed. The woman always made such an effort of their dinning outfits. Most of the gossip during dinner always was about what everyone was wearing. And Rebekah never missed an opportunity to show off her wealth by wearing the most expensive dresses. Not to mention the jewelry that accompanied her dress. This time it was no different as Enzo could see as he opened the door. She would be the one every woman envied and every man admired. Enzo could have even appreciated her beauty if she didn't sneered at him for being this late. "Where have you been" she demanded to know. "I've been waiting for eons for you to get me. Now we will probably be the last ones there and I don't even want to think about the fact that this way we will miss the first course". You do realize the dinner will be 10 courses long" Enzo replied in a very sarcastic tone. "That's not the point" Rebekah continued. "As a woman from first class it is simply not due to miss one course. You of all people should know that. You've been raised in this society you whole life. Besides it's important that everyone will know the effort I put in my outfit. They can't do that if they all are already seated at their tables". Already tired of her Enzo offered in an exaggerated way his hand witch she angrily grabbed. It was a terrible start to probably an even worse evening.

Rebekah and Enzo walked the grand stair case together and entered the dining room. People still were standing in the dining hall, probably talking about the latest gossip. Enzo wasn't surprised. He knew Rebekah was exaggerating the fact that they would be late. She just wanted to be there as early as possible to be the center off attention. And she wanted Enzo to be by her side so everyone could see how blessed she was. Luckily for Rebekah they didn't know the truth.

Elijah and Klaus were already in the dining room and welcomed their little sister and Enzo as soon as they saw them. After 10 minutes the sign was given for everyone to be seated at the tables. Enzo was forced to sit next to Rebekah. The next few hours all Enzo could hear was Rebekah talking about their upcoming wedding. She had everything figured out already, the dress she would wear, the flowers, and the location. You name it, she already knew what she wanted. Spending this time on the titanic with Rebekah made Enzo realize even more how trapped he was in his situation. The only thing a little soothing right now was all the alcohol that was being served.

Finally the tenth and last course had arrived. This meant that after dinner the ladies would leave the man behind so they could attend to their gambling addictions. Enzo was a very skilled card player. Klaus Mikaelson once said that if he wasn't born rich he could gather his fortune together just by playing cards. He wasn't wrong though. Enzo was blessed with a strong poker face who knew exactly what was needed to win a game. But when the poker game started his mind wasn't in the game as well as it should be. Klaus eagerly took advantage of it, even taunting Enzo when he would lose. "If I knew that you being engaged to my sister was all that it took to lose your game I would have offered you her hands years ago" Klaus said with a wicked smile on his face. "I'm sure Rebekah would be glad to know that you would marry her of just so you can win a card game" Enzo replied. "I love my sister" Klaus said in a more serious tone. "But she has a duty towards her family. That's something you must know all too well". "Indeed I do" Enzo said. "Here's to all the unfortunate bastards like me who are forced to marry the most beautiful girl" Enzo lied with a tone of sarcasm in his voice. Even faking a smile to go alone with it. And with this once again taking all the suspicions Klaus had away.

The poker game continued for an hour after Enzo decided it was time to ditch the game. Excusing himself as he left the room, claiming that his head just wasn't in the game. After he finally succeeded in escaping all of the Mikaelson's he decided that all he wanted was to clear his head. And thus he went outside to get some air. As he reached the deck he immediately felt the cold that the dark night brought with him. He pulled his long dark jacket close to him while reaching for his cigarette box inside his pocket. When he was able to grab and lithe one he felt the little warmth coming off from it. As he enjoyed his cigarette he walked the long deck of the Titanic, enjoying the quiet. At daytime the deck had been full of people and sound but now it was so peaceful and quiet. He wish it could stay like this forever but he knew that he couldn't escape his life for long.

All the thoughts that lingered in his head stopped all of a sudden. From the position he was standing he was able to see the part of the deck that was reserved for the third class. He realized that he wasn't the only person standing on deck. From a distance he could see a young woman wearing the clothes of a maid. She seemed to be lingered in thoughts just as deeply as he was just a minute ago. And from that moment she looked so beautiful to him. He remembered how Rebekah looked all dressed up and how it just didn't seem to stir something inside of him. But there she was standing in her simple working clothes and that somehow seem to touch him so deeply. He couldn't figure out why. The girl was beautiful, there was no doubt about that. But there was something more to it. As he was taking in the sight he took another smoke, lighting it with his lighter. He kept looking at the girl for some time. Admiring her, for she must have had a hard day of work and another long day waiting for her in a few hours. After a while the girl left and Enzo continued watching her until she was out of side. She never would know she was the subject of his admiration and what was even the point of her knowing it. Their worlds would never collide. She would always be a maid while he was forced to play the gentleman and respective heir.

When Enzo returned to his suite he came back to quite an uproar. Inside his suite Rebekah was looking in every drawer and every corner. Quite irritated that Rebekah invaded his privacy like that he asked her why it was necessary for her to turn his room into a pig stall. "I can't find it" Rebekah yelled. "You can't find what" Enzo asked very impatient. "My diamond necklace. The necklace that was given by my father for my eighteenth birthday. I've looked everywhere. It's not in my room, it's gone". "And why are you looking in my room for it" Enzo wanted to know. "I thought that maybe I left it here, but it's not either". "It's not here" Enzo said. "If it was I would have known". The maids, one of the maids". Rebekah said. One of the maids must have taken it". Enzo knew where Rebekah was going with this and he tried to calm her down. "Maybe you should wait until you start shouting accusations. It's late, let's look for it in the morning and if we haven't found it by then then we can start with the accusations. "But I'm not crazy. I know someone has taken it" Rebekah sneered at him. "Then that person will still be on this ship tomorrow. Let's get you back to your suite, okay". With these words Enzo was able to calm her down but he knew that if the necklace didn't turn up he was in for quite a ride tomorrow.

11-04-2016

Bonnie was still tired from yesterday. She could hardly keep her eyes open in the servants dining hall. She tried to listen to the things Elena was saying to her. But she didn't came any further than a polite yes and no from time to time. She knew that once work started she would feel better. That always was the case when she was working in the factory anyway. While she was eating she noticed how much trouble Caroline had finishing her breakfast. This wasn't like Caroline at all. Usually she couldn't stop talking. That was the Caroline she had always known. And normally she would have asked her about it, but she felt too exhausted for it at the moment.

After breakfast Elena and Bonnie attended their duties of making the beds of the second class passengers. Elena noticed that Bonnie was a little tired and she assured her this was quite normal. "After my first day in service I was so tired I thought I could sleep forever. But you will get used to it, I promise". Bonnie smiled and she knew she could handle the day. She had seen tougher moments after all.

It was still early in the morning when Caroline grabbed Bonnie extremely panicking. Bonnie excused herself to Elena as she was taken apart by Caroline. "What's wrong" Bonnie asked? "I took it. Yesterday I took it. I didn't think about it, but now I have. I didn't mean to take it, but I did. I don't know what to do. What am I going to do now" Caroline rambled. "Calm down, just calm down" Bonnie said in a shooting tone. "Just tell me what you did". I was in Ms. Mikaelson's suite when they were attending diner cleaning it and there I saw it". "What did you see" Bonnie wanted to know. "Her necklace" Caroline continued. Her diamond necklace. It was lying there in plain sight and I was thinking she wouldn't miss it. She probably has plenty but to me it could make such a difference. So I took it. And it made me feel good for a while. But when I woke up this morning I realized what I did was wrong. And now I don't know what to do. "You have to put it back before anyone notice its missing" "What if they catch me" Caroline said. "You'll also be in trouble when they find out its gone. You don't have a choice". Caroline realized Bonnie was right. "Just go put it back now" Bonnie said to her friend and Caroline left.

Bonnie knew her friend made a huge mistake but she did understood her motivation. They lived a hard and difficult live and it was even harder to fight temptations like this that maybe could improve your live. But in the long run it could only give you misery. It wasn't worth going to jail for.

It took less than 30 minutes for Caroline to come back. From the look on her face she could see that Caroline had failed. "What happened" Bonnie asked when they were alone. "She was still in her suite. I couldn't put it back. She knows, she was so angry. They'll find out it was me and then my life will be over". "Calm down" Bonnie said. Just give me the necklace. I'll put it back. Where did you find it"? "In the top drawer" Caroline answered. "But you're not allowed to be in first class" Caroline cried. "And you were not allowed to steal a necklace so we both will do things that are not allowed. Do you want my help or not? Just give me the keys so I can get into first class and cover for me with Elena". Caroline nodded as she gave Bonnie the keys.

After Caroline gave Bonnie the keys she went on her way immediately. Under different circumstances Bonnie would be excited about getting into first class but this was a serious matter. She never had any second thoughts about helping Caroline. She was her best friend and she would do anything for her. Just as Caroline would do anything for her.

Bonnie's heart started trembling as she reached the suite of Rebekah Mikaelson. She knocked on the door to make sure nobody was inside. And she was in luck because it stayed still. She hesitated a moment before she put the key in the lock and she opened the door. The suite was beautiful. Bonnie never saw anything quite like it, but there wasn't any time to admire the scenery. She had a much too important mission and she wasn't going to fail. She quickly walked towards the dresser and she opened the drawer. She grabbed the diamond necklace from her pocket and put it where it had belonged all along. She closed the drawer and turned around quickly. But as she turned herself around she was startled.

In front of her was standing a young man looking at her. He looked somehow amused at the sight of Bonnie. But there was nothing amusing about this whole situation to Bonnie. She was caught in the act. And from the description Caroline gave her, it looked like she was caught red handed by Lorenzo St. John.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

11-04-1912

When Enzo laid his head to rest last night he was dreading the morning that now has come. He had delayed getting out of bed for as long as he could but he also knew Rebekah. If he wouldn't show up soon she would be summoning half of Titanic's staff to find whoever stole that necklace. As soon as he was dressed he knocked on the suite Rebekah was staying in. When he entered he witnessed Rebekah rambling to Klaus about finding the crook that stole her necklace. Enzo felt sorry for the maid that was witnessing all of this. He realized she must have felt uncomfortable with the whole debacle she had to witness with Rebekah and her brother. And he even though he saw her being relieved when Rebekah finally dismissed her.

As soon as the maid was gone Rebekah turned to Enzo. She demanded him to go inform the staff that there was a thief on board that had stolen from her and that they would find that person. She also wanted to have other maids assigned to take care of her needs because she was convinced the ones she already had where not to be trusted. The list of demands Rebekah had for Enzo to fix where a lot longer. But what Rebekah refused to acknowledge was that Enzo was not the person you just could command around when you felt like it. Enzo wasn't the guy you just would walls over. "You need to calm down" Enzo said. "Calm down I'm totally justified in feeling angry" Rebekah cried. And for the first time ever Enzo lost his temper with her. "Yes you are right in being angry all right. But do you have to scream bloody murder every time someone wronged you. Half the ship knows about your bloody necklace. Instead of going to the proper authorities you just go on and on about that stupid necklace All you do is complain about it". Rebekah was startled by Enzo's reaction and she actually didn't knew what to say. She knew that Enzo was right. She stepped out of line even if she was justified. But she wasn't the person to admit that so she was relieved when Klaus stepped up. "I believe Enzo is having a rough morning" Klaus walked towards Enzo and grabbed him by the shoulder. "I'm sure he'll be cooled down when we return from reporting the theft" and after these words were spoken he and Rebekah left.

Enzo didn't feel sorry for his outburst. Rebekah had been pushing him far too much these last couple of weeks. It was bound to happen sooner or later. He also didn't felt sorry that Klaus witnessed it. What was he to do anyway? His family needed him as much as Enzo's family needed them. Besides he felt too tired to care. It felt as do he was exhausted from keeping up the appearances with the Mikaelson's all this time. And the big problem was that he was in for a life time of all of this. As he returned to his suite he laid himself down on his bed. But his rest was soon to be disturbed when he heard a sound of footsteps in the hallway. This was of course not an unusual thing but he feared it could be Rebekah returning. As much as he tried to get along with Rebekah he just couldn't. She had a lot of good things going for her that was for sure, but there characters just didn't fit.

When he opened his door to make sure the person he heard wasn't Rebekah he was actually surprised in a good way by who he saw. It was the same girl he saw yesterday on Titanic's deck. What was she doing there? He knew she wasn't working first class. Or at least not this part of the first class because he never saw her in here before. But he was intrigued to find out what she was doing here so he decided to follow her from a distance. And when she approached Rebekah's suite he realized what she must be doing here. She couldn't be the one responsible for stealing the necklace. He knew she couldn't be because he never saw her here before. How did she knew where to go and what to get when she never set foot in these quarters before anyway. And why would she return. She was covering for someone and when she opened Rebekah's suite his suspicions where confirmed. He saw here putting back the necklace inside the drawer. And this was the moment he decided to let himself be known to her.

When the girl turned around Enzo saw how much he startled her and somehow he loved every second of it. Folding his arms and leaning in the doorway he couldn't help but teasing her with the look he gave her as he was waiting for an explanation. And when he did this he realized how uncomfortable this must have made her feel. The look on her face showed her vulnerability witch stirred more in him than was good for him. He realized that in this brief moment she meant more to him than someone ever had. He didn't wanted to feel this way and he couldn't understand why he did, but he wished he didn't. It would be too complicated to have feelings for someone, especially a girl with such a background. But somehow part of him also just didn't care.

Bonnie was taken off guard by Mr. St. John's sudden appearance. She knew she was going to have a hard time getting herself out of this mess but she had to try. She wasn't going down for something she didn't do and she also wasn't going to betray her best friend. That simply wasn't an option. So after the first initial shock wore of she put on her most innocent look. "Mr. St. John" she began "the fresh towels that Ms. Mikaelson has requested can be found in the drawer". "But are there not fresh towels being placed by the maids every morning" Enzo asked, deciding he would let the girl sweat a few moments more. "Of course" Bonnie answered "but Ms. Mikaelson requested new ones to be brought to her for she was not content with the freshness of the ones she was given this morning Mr. St. John". Bonnie knew from the description Caroline gave of Rebekah Mikaelson that this was something she could have easily done. But unfortunately Mr. St. John didn't seemed too convinced with her answer. "Forgive me for I must be confused but isn't another maid responsible for taking care of the needs of my o so annoyingly demanding fiancé". "Yes there is sir" Bonnie replied "but she is tasked with other duties as well. That's why I stepped in to help". "Fresh towels right" Enzo continued intrigued by this girl who didn't seemed to be startled by him questioning her, "I could use a fresh towel myself. I'm sure Ms. Mikaelson wouldn't mind if I took one". If you would like to get a fresh towel I can get a new one for you as well sir". "But why can't I just take this one" Enzo asked failing to hide the amusement in his voice as he reached for the drawer. "Because Ms. Mikaelson wouldn't appreciate fresh towels being taken from her without her permission" Bonnie replied quickly closing the drawer that Enzo tried to open. Enzo was surprised by Bonnie's feistiness. She wasn't accepting her defeat and he admired that. Her behavior towards him had also been so refreshing. He wasn't used to someone, let alone a servant defy him like the way she did. Others would have quickly opened the drawer, but not she. Even though he enjoyed this moment he knew it was time to end this charade. The girl deserved that.

"It's time to end this charade" he finally said. "You and I both know what's in that drawer and I'm assuming you must be covering for someone. You didn't take the necklace yourself. I could help you and your friend if I would desire it. But for that to happen you need to be honest with me and let me open that drawer". Surprised by his words Bonnie knew she didn't had much of a choice. Would he really leave her and Caroline of the hook like that she wondered as she stepped away from the drawer. When Enzo opened it he immediately found the missing necklace and he grabbed it, looking at it with victory in his eyes. But it didn't last long because they could hear voices reaching the suite they were standing in. Without any hesitation he grabbed Bonnie by the hand and he pushed her inside Rebekah's huge closet. Just in time because a moment later Rebekah, Klaus and some of the staff walked in looking at Enzo standing triumphantly with the missing Necklace in his hand.

"My necklace" Rebekah cried as she walked towards Enzo and grabbed the necklace out of his hands. "I don't understand" she continued. "Where did you find it? I was convinced it was gone". "I found it in my suite in its case. It's seemed like there was indeed some sort of mix up when the luggage was brought on board just as you suspected" Enzo replied.

Inside the closet Bonnie could hear everything happening in the room. She couldn't believe this was happening. Caroline owed her big time. That was the one thing she knew for sure. But there was one thing she couldn't figure out. Why was Mr. St. John helping her? What was there to gain for him? Surely it wasn't about him feeling bad for her. Why would he care for a poor little maid like her? Inside the closet Bonnie wasn't able to see a thing except for the small light coming out of the keyhole. So the only thing she could depend on was her hearing. She hated being stuck in here but she was also intrigued by Enzo's deep and low voice. She could listen to it for hours. There was just something about the way he spoke. But she noticed the difference with how he spoke when he talked to Rebekah. With her she noticed the teasing in his voice when he wanted her to sweat about the necklace. But when speaking to Rebekah she could easily hear the annoyance in his voice. There was no love there. She was convinced of it. She thought to herself that life for the rich also had its fair share of troubles. She didn't have any money and all the luxury that came with it but she also would never be forced to marry someone she didn't love. Witch was simply the case with Lorenzo St. John. Maybe the reason he was letting her of the hook was to cross Rebekah. He probably knew she would love nothing more than to see the person responsible for stealing the necklace being punished. He wouldn't wanted her to have that satisfaction.

Bonnie was now inside the closet for ten minutes at least. All she wanted to do was to get out of there and to get back to her duties. She could hear Klaus apologizing to the staff for disturbing them because of a misunderstanding. And soon after he left with them. After that the only person still inside the room that had to be gone for her to be free was Rebekah. Unfortunately she wasn't quite willing to go. She could hear Lorenzo asking her if she wasn't expected to join the other ladies for lunch soon. But Rebekah dismissed Lorenzo's question by answering that she didn't feel like it. "This whole ordeal about the necklace has put a damper on my good mood. But I do have something in mind that could change it". Bonnie took a deep breath thinking to herself that she wouldn't be able to handle where this was going.

Enzo was taken off guard by Rebekah's suggestion. Especially when she put her arms around his neck. "It's the first time we are truly alone together. No one needs to know a thing and aren't we practically married already" Rebekah continued. All Enzo could think about in this moment was the poor girl trapped inside the closet. He hated that she was a witness to all of this and he needed to get her out of there as soon as possible. He also knew that being intimate with Rebekah was inevitable but until the marriage was official he just wanted to avoid it. So he took her hands that had a grip on him. "I'm sure your brothers would have me killed if they found out". They don't need to find out" Rebekah cried. Luckily for Enzo he knew exactly how to play Rebekah. "I hate disappointing you but I kind of put a high value on tradition. I want us to be properly married before we make love" Enzo said. "Mr. St. John who knew you'd be so old fashioned. I think I will attend that lunch you talked about after all before I lose control". Rebekah placed a soft kiss on Enzo's cheek and walked out of the room. With a sound of relieve Enzo opened the closet to free its prisoner and was also embarrassed about what the girl had to witness between him Rebekah.

Bonnie couldn't be more relieved when the closet door opened. Still embarrassed about being forced to be a witness of the conversation between Lorenzo and Rebekah she slapped Lorenzo on the chest when the door opened. "Was that necessary" she cried still being mad at him. It was strange that this whole ordeal made her forget all common decency that was required of her when she spoke to Lorenzo. She never imagined to talk to a person with his status in the way that she did. But her anger got the better of her. "I'm sorry" she heard Lorenzo say. "You should not have been a witness of that"

Enzo noticed that his apology had an effect on the girl because he saw her calm down. "I didn't have a choice. If she would have seen you she wouldn't let it go until she knew the truth". "What do you want" he heard the girl say in a much softer tone. Enzo couldn't conceal a smile. "I want to know your name. It seems like a small price to pay for my silence. Besides you know mine already and yet I don't seem to know a thing about you". "My name" he heard the girl say in disbelieve. "Somehow I find that hard to believe. What is it that you really want for your silence"? He thought about her question for quite some time before he decided the answer to it. "I want to see you tonight. I want to see you tonight on Titanic's deck".

Bonnie was taken off guard by his answer but she saw the sincerity of it in his eyes. Was he implying what she thought he was? She was somehow quite intrigued by receiving the admiration of a person of his status for she was just a simple maid. But she also remembered the embracement she felt being stuck inside that closet. Thinking about that moment made her also aware of his fiancé and she knew she didn't wanted to be that kind of girl. She could never be involved with someone that was engaged to someone else. And knowing that he believed she would have no problem doing that angered her. That must have been what he thought of her or otherwise he wouldn't ask her to meet him later that night. "Excuse me" she said. "I don't know the kind of impression I have given you sir. But I'm not that kind of girl".

Enzo was taken aback by her feisty answer. He felt embarrassed about what he just asked of her. "I'm sorry for giving you the wrong impression of me. I would never imply you to be that kind of women. It's just that". "It's just what? Is me being a poor little maid reason enough for you to believe that I would throw myself at every rich guy that would offer himself to me" Bonnie cried. "No it's not what I'm implying at all. I just want to see you one more time and talk to you. That is all that I wanted" Enzo said. "But your engaged" he heard the girl say. "To be married. Just go to your fiancé and leave me be". After these words he witnessed the girl walking out on him and he knew she had every right to do so. Even when she was the first to commit the crime, covering for the person that stole the necklace, he knew he committed the worst one. She was being sincere in helping her friend while he had been selfish with her.

Bonnie quickly returned to second class. Still not able to believe what just had happened to her. She was still angry with Lorenzo and when she reached Caroline the only thing she could say to her was that it all was taken care of. When Caroline wanted to know why it took so long for her to return all she could do was sneer at Caroline. "I told you I took care of it". When Caroline received back the keys of first class she decided to leave Bonnie be. But she was going to find out what made her friend so upset eventually.

The rest of the day Bonnie had a difficult time concentrating on her work. She didn't talk much to Elena and she was grateful for Elena for leaving her alone. When the evening was over she couldn't be more relieved. She decided that she needed some time alone away from the girls and she excused herself explaining that she wanted to clean herself. One of the perks of being a member of staff is that you've got the privilege of taking a bad. They wanted for the staff to be clean as they would serve the passengers. When Bonnie laid herself down in the water all she could think about was Lorenzo's suggestion and how inappropriate it was. When she returned to her room her head still wasn't cleared from the events earlier that day. But she was surprised when she found a letter lying on her bed. It had her name written on it and when she opened it she saw the letter being signed with an E.


End file.
